Black and Purple
by Hoaryu
Summary: A simple series featuring Neptune and Noire as they bond and go through their daily lives.
1. Chapter 1

_As the description suggests this set of stories, often named Pudding (something), these will be viewed from Noire's point of view and may have a lewd moment here or there. It isn't explicit or anything, mainly implications and such. Currently getting back to work on Mon Nepu so if you haven't read that, please feel free to give that a try._

* * *

"Uni! Where are you with the papers I've asked you bring?" I shout out into the basilicom as I wonder where that girl wandered off to. Ever since we upgraded the Lastation Network a few days ago and adding more features to the Extra subscription, our workload has nearly doubled. Our oracle, Kei, has been on par with keeping up with me and getting things done around here as usual. I wish I could say the same for my little sister though...she's no where near meeting my expectations. "Uni!"

"Sorry, I'm coming!" She finally responds as she slowly makes her way around the corner carrying another stack of papers.

"Pick up the pace. If we continue working at this rate, we might be able to finish and go back to our normal schedule by the end of the week."

With a grunt she nearly collapses with the entire stack on my desk and takes a quick breather. "Noire, when can we take a break? It's way past midnight and I've barely gotten any sleep."

"If we don't do this, who will? Kei is only one person and while she's amaz-er, good at her job, she can't do everything by herself." I explain as I lightly brush Uni off the stack, pulling it toward me and beginning the next workload. "We represent Lastation, if we start slacking off we'd be setting a bad example. That pudding fiend even gets work done even though she complains all the time about, but that's probably because SHE has a little sister willing to help. When-"

"But they don't overwork themselves to exhaustion!" Uni snapped out of her drowsiness as she slammed both her hands on my desk.

"I know for a fact you haven't gotten any sleep in a while. Don't think you're slick! I've seen you doze off every now and then before you snap out of it. As much as you want to get all this work done as soon as possible, not even you can pull this off this fast."

"Uni I-"

"No, let me finish!" What's gotten into her all of a sudden? I can't lie and say this is easy work, but... "Why do you want to get this work done so fast? The only one setting a deadline is you, and it's crazy that you'd even set it so short. Do you enjoy worrying me and everyone else with your need for..." She seemed to struggle to find the right words for her next verbal assault. "...'perfection'!? Yeah that's it..." For some reason that word stung a little coming from her. "Your constant need for trying to be the best at everything is starting to affect others. Just yesterday Neptune called wonderi-"

"Neptune called!?" The moment she said that I lost control and let my emotions get the better of me. Maybe I am a little...tired, but I can't stop now. I think Uni may have finally caught on to me, as her eyes lit up a little when I panicked.

"Oh, so this is about Neptune, isn't it?" Suddenly her voice had gone from stern to calm...it's as if she's planning something.

"Wh-what are you talking about? This has nothing to do with that...that..." I was cornered with no way of getting out of this one. A small smiled had formed on Uni's face as she pieced things together.

"If you wanted her help why don't you just ask her?" I breathe a sigh of relief as she nearly misses the mark. Now that I think about it I am pretty beat from all this work. I can't even be bothered to take a nap and I've hardly had much to eat on top of that. My stomach growled just thinking about the meals I've been missing and...I haven't bathed in a while either. She has a point, I shouldn't prioritize work ahead of myself, especially at this cost... "No Uni." I manage to say with a yawn and a stretch. "Only myself and you, dear sister, are the ones who should be getting this work done. Kei can help as well of course." I fold my arms and rest my head a little to rest my eyes for a few minutes. I hear Uni shuffling about, muttering to herself as she leaves. "Wake me up in a few...minutes..."

"Mmmmm...I got some pudding for you..." It feels like I'm in my own bed for reason...I must've walked her in my sleep. Tossing about in my bed feels so good, it's been ages since I've slept this well. A faint smell slowly works it's way into my room followed by the sound of sharp footsteps.

"Good morning Big Sis!"

"Ugh...Uni...just leave breakfast there and..." Wait. That didn't sound like Uni at all but that may be my grogginess making it difficult to tell what's what...or this amazing dream I'm in. I sat up and through my blurry vision I could tell she had gotten a little bigger. So much bigger in fact she could barely fit her dress...

"I hope you enjoy your breakfast!" The mystery voice said cheerfully as she sat on my bed with a food platter ready.

Tall, slender, long purple braids and...a perfect body!? That's not Uni! "Ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-" Wh-why is Neptune here, and why is she in HDD? Am I still dreaming? I reach out and and pinch what I thought was a dream Neptune on the cheek.

"D-did I do something wrong, Big Sis?" I let her cheek snap back as I reel back in shock, hitting my head on the headboard behind me.

"Nnf!" I think I bumped my head a little too hard as everything began spinning and my consciousness began to fade. I reach out to Neptune as I fall to my side on the mattress... with everything going dark.

"Noire? Noire are you alright!?"

"Ugh." I awoke with a sharp pain in the back of my head, and wince while gently touching it. I refuse to believe that all of this is actually happening to me...this has to be an even crazier dream now. "Tch, stupid dreamy Neptune, showing up like that." How long was I out?

"Are you okay?" I fight the urge to jump in a panic again as Neptune...Purple Heart rather, leans in asking me that. We stare at each other in silence, nearly motionless, as I try to grasp the situation. I take a short breath in, and contain myself as I prepare to finally speak.

"I have too many questions to ask right now, so I'll get to the important ones. Why are you here exactly? N-not that I mind you being here, of course, I'm just wondering is all."

She had backed up and let out a sigh of relief. "Well, Uni had contacted me late last night asking for a favor, and at the time it seemed like a strange request. I was very curious, so I decided to take her up on her offer and saw you passed out on your desk." I can't believe she saw me in such a horrible terrible state. Why last night of all nights? "Uni had explained the trouble you had been putting yourself through, so I decided to help you in her place. I've alwayd wondered how you go about your day..." Her voice trailed off as she turned away, tugging at the clothes she was wearing.

"That's another thing I've been wondering about. Why are you wearing one of Uni's dresses?"

She glanced in my direction and slowly gave an answer. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I thought I would surprise you by dressing up like a little sister and I decided to transform..." She turned toward me with a little smile on her face, her blushing becoming more apparent. "I forgot that I'm...bigger...than Uni in several places." I knew something was a little off about her as I came to but now it's clear. The only thing that fit her were the hair ribbons, the dress itself...looked as if it was going to burst.

Purple Heart is wearing my sister's clothes and yet I can feel my face getting redder and redder. The dress barely reached past her thighs despite her efforts at tugging and pulling to show less of them. I can't keep staring at her like this, she's bound to notice and get weirded out. I take my attention from her legs and slowly pan my view up her body, noting each and every curve that's being hugged tightly by Uni's dress. I shouldn't be getting these feelings, especially with her being right here next to me and wearing...THAT. I have to concentrate, I can't lose control of myself, she'll never forgive me if I...if I...

"What's wrong Noi-er, Big Sis?" I think she may have noticed me checking her body out, as she covered her chest. "Kyah! Big sis is a perv!"

My heart nearly stopped the instant she squealed with a big smile on her face...I've never seen her act like this. "Wh-what was that!?" She's one to call me a perv, she's the one wearing things that don't fit her. I can't believe she caught me staring at her though, I don't think I'll ever be able to face her again after this.

"Did I do that properly Noire?" I'm still far too shaken up to actually speak to her, she completely got me off guard. "I thought I did a good job there, if the anime Nepgear is borrowing from you is anything to go by." She said with a finger on her chin thinking outloud.

I suddenly remembered she made breakfast and dug in immediately. Anything that I can use to avoid talking is a lifesaver right now. Eggs, bacon, and rice all neatly mixed and arranged in a bowl with a side of juice. This is amazing for such a simple combination of food and yet it's so good, almost better than what I've made...not that I'll tell her that...ever.

"I'll stop with the little sister bit, it's starting to get embarrassing." Although she said that with a smile I was a little sad to hear that. Her being silly like this is such a rarity and I want to have more fun like this while it lasts. I silenty shake my head as I continue eating the food she made...just for me.

"I-I don't mind you calling me your big sister, but only because you came in like that. You were planning on giving me the little sister act so you'll finish it. Got it?" I say as I finish the food and reach for the juice. If she keeps this up, maybe she'll grow to like it. Maybe she'll want to do more things with me...like cosplay! I choked on my juice a little at the thought of that...what if she really wanted to cosplay with me!?

"Noire, um, Big Sis, are you alright?" I managed to recover a little and simply nodded, I'm in no condition to actually speak right now, all I'd be able to do is squeal from the excitement I'm trying to hide. "That's good, let me know when you're done, there's something I need your help with." She said as she stood up to try to and stretch without ripping Uni's dress apart. Admiring her body I signaled for her that I was while finishing my food. She sat back down, closer to me, and pointed at her back. Confused I reach out to her shoulders, and decide to humor her by letting her give me a piggyback ride. Who am I to turn down anything like this from Neptune? Securing my arm around her and avoiding all tempation to be lewd, I take in the moment and rest on her back...or I would have, but she quickly hoisted me up and started carrying me out of the room.

"Wh-where are we going?" I heard her giggle a litter and her grip tightened around my legs.

"To do what sisters do."

"What?"

"Bathe together of course!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

I can't BATHE with Neptune, what in the world is she thinking? "Wh-what do you think you're doing!?" My struggling is in vain as I realize I'm in no real position to do so...even though I don't want to in all honesty. Her hands have such a nice firm grip on my legs...legs that she'll wash...personally. "No, no! Put me down this instant Neptune, I mean it!" As much as I shout my body acts otherwise and refuses to put up a fight.

"Oh come on Big Sis, this a something special we can do together right?"

Special!? Calm down Noire, this is just a bath, it's nothing...serious. Not at all serious, just taking a bath...with a..."N-naked Neptune!?"

"Of course, that's how you take a bath silly!" She said with a smirk...Is she laughing at me!? "I think I'm getting the hang of this little sister bit, although I may taking it too far. All your manga and anime are little crazy in this regard." She did mention borrowing manga from Nepgear...but anime as well!? From now I have to make sure I don't let her borrow any more of the...special ones no matter curious she gets. "Where do you and Uni bathe anyway?" I can't believe I'm giving her directions on where the bathroom is, but after what seemed like seconds she had found it.

"Well, here we are..." Her voice trailed off as we entered. "This is a pretty big place for washing up, wouldn't you say Big Sis?" The way she said that, with true awe and wonder, seemed like she was really getting into the whole younger sibling bit.

"Y-yeah, it is isn't it?" She had placed me on the outter rim of the tub, and struggled to get out of that dress. I bet she's expecting me to do the same, but I don't want to take my eyes off of her...ever. This may be my only chance ever to see her like this all to myself.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she leaned towards me with her, an arm covering her chest and a hand on her knees, conveniently blocking my view. I shook my head, silently telling her nothing was wrong, not wanting to ruin this in any way.

I truly don't want this moment-no, this day to end. I want Neptune all to myself like this everyday if it were at all possible, but sadly this is just an idea that she and Uni came up with out of the blue. I'm going to give Uni such a talking to when she comes back...inviting Neptune over here while I'm a total mess. "Hm?!" Somehow I lost track of her, how did she vanish like that!?

"You shouldn't be day dreaming like that in the bath, Big Sis, that could be dangerous..." I didn't even realize when she got behind me, my thoughts had went from admiring her perfect body to wanting to chastise Uni. Before I knew it she was gone and had put her hands on my shoulders from behind.

"How did you manage to-"

"That isn't important right now..." She said as she slipped my gloves off. "...what's important now is that I slip you out of all of these clothes of yours. How in the world am I supposed to take this off?" I immediately began unfastening the back of my dress and quickly slipped out of my outfit...boots included. I was shivering with anticipation, breathing heavily but silently, waiting for Neptune to start. "Noire~" She teased as she stroked a finger gently down...very far down my spine. A single touch was nearly too much as I arched my back and gasped for air.

I have to get it together, I can't let her see me getting excited...not this excited anyway, I would literally die of embarrassment. I put my knee togethers, hiding myself, and I fold my arms covering my chest. She teased me for a few more strokes and after what seemed like...blissful eternity, she finally started washing my back. She was being so gentle and firm at the same as she hit all the right spots. I can't help myself but let out a little moan here or there as she washed me down. After getting my back nice and soapy she backed up a little to, what I assume, get more soap. In the moment I let my guard down I felt a pair of soft...sudsy...

"Ne-ne-neptuah...ah~" I think I'm having a panic attack, this is no good. "Ah n-n-no Ne-nep...N-nep...~" I could feel her smooth, supple breasts pushing down on my back, as she rubbed up and down my back working her hands down my stomach. Oh please, I hope she goes lower...wait no higher, I'm sure I won't...no, no, this is no good, no matter what she does I'm going to like it. Stupid...stupid se-"Nep...Neptune stop, I'm-"

This is completely different from...taking care of myself alone, I don't have control over the actions taking place, and the woman I love I've wanted to perform them...is actually here. What's worse is that she knows what she's doing to me, and she isn't showing any signs of stopping. She decided to head down my legs first, just barely avoiding...me. My entire body is losing control as she slides her hands on my legs, up my stomach, and over my hands. My heart is pounding and I can't see straight, I can't lose it, not here of all places! She pressed herself even harder to me and whispered in my ear, "I love you No-...sister..."

At that point I had completely lost it, my toes curled up as I shuddered in ecstasy right in front of Neptune. "N-Neptune...I..." As I fell back into her, I decided that it's now or never! I gracefully turned my body, trying to fall face first into her, in an attempt to see her in all her naked glory, but I notice something horrifying...soap suds were covering Neptune all over! I lost all hope as our bodies collide, knocking her over and throwing us both to the floor...and everything went dark.

"Bubble blocked!" I shot straight up out of a daze and...I'm in my bed again? I look around to see if there were any signs of Neptune to be found in the room, but there was nothing. No bowl, no tray, no half full glass of juice...just my room and nothing more. "Noooo! It's not fair! It's just not fair! I was so close..." I yell as my eyes well up with tears...over a stupid dream at that. It feels like I've wasted the day away sleeping and getting emotional over this impossibly realistic hallucination. Before I have time to beat myself up even more over this, someone knocks at the door and lets themselves in.

"Well hey there sleepin' beauty!" It was just a normal Neptune, probably another delusion of mine. That's the conclusion I've come up with, this is just one day gone horribly wrong from overworking myself. I'll have to shift more work Uni's way I suppose...wait, wh-why is it getting closer? "You took a nasty bump on the noggin in the bath earlier today." That may be why my forehead is killing me right now but I can't even remember when this happened. Neptune, or whatever this vision is, moves my bangs and lightly kisses me on the forehead. "Now you get better, Noire, Nepgear put herself in a pickle, and it's up to me to save the day! That and I kinda owe her for letting me bail on her like this, but it was fun, right? Shame you...slipped and knocked yourself out again, I was looking forward to you washin' my back." Does this mean that my dream...was actually happening? She backed out quietly, placed a finger on her lips, shushing whatever questions I may have, and left with a wink.

My eyes dart back to the desk where I had left the cup of juice, only to find a note with crude crayon handwriting with hearts drawn all about. After reading it I can't help but wonder what I do exactly when I'm not completely aware of it, and just how much she saw...

~Next time we bathe together, try to keep it together will ya? It's almost no fun when you have to do everything yourself!~

~P.S. The things you do and say when you're zonked out are a shocker by the way. We need to do this again when we're not playing Sister Sister!~


	2. Chapter 2

"Neptune! We're going to be late, what are you doing?" I shout out, hoping to call her out of hiding. Where in the world could she have wandered off to? She promised we'd do something together again after I...after she ruined everything with her constant fooling around. Idiot. "Neptune! If we're late you're going to have to owe me big time!"

"Uwaaaah!" I hear her scream followed by the loud sound of things falling, so I rushed back into my room, into my cosplay closet...and nothing out of the ordinary was found. "She couldn't have..." I panic and race deeper into the closet hoping and praying she didn't find...the special area I had gone through so much trouble to hide. All that work to keep it a secret from Kei and Uni, and Neptune of all people finds it. Thinking about it I'm not all that surprised though, she does have a nasty habit of getting luck-I mean unlucky in my case, when it comes to finding things she's not supposed to.

Sure enough, the hidden door in the back of my closet was opened and I was greeted by a huge mess. I look around to make sure my...special costumes haven't been tampered with, and thankfully they haven't been touched. At my feet was a small pile of relatively normal outfits, with Neptune stuck in the middle, tugging at my dress.

"I saw the coolest costume Noire!"

"Well of course you did, they've all been handpicked and made by yours truly."

"No no, I recognize one of these! The one waaaaay in the back. When I remembered where I saw it from I freaked a little and everything went all twirly!"

I'm a fool for asking this, but I have to make sure she didn't see...that costume. "Wh-what do think you saw?" I hope that idiot didn't see the outfit from the only thing I've ever regretted.

"Um... it was called Black Book or something like that. I remember watching it a long time ago, because someone mentioned the dub was hil-"

Her voice trailed off as everything came to a stand-still as those words sunk in. Wh-what's Neptune doing watching anime like that?! I-I had to start somewhere as a voice actor and at the time it was the only way to get my voice out there! The world itself seemed to rock back and forth as blood rushed to my head. I think Neptune might have been calling out my name but I could barely hear her as everything suddenly starts moving strangely.

As I fall I wonder, what could I have done to prevent this? Am I doomed to constantly suffer from my unrequited love for this goofy girl? Was I better off having not met her in the first place and not having to deal with these feelings? My vision blurs as Neptune, still covered in a random assortment of my clothes and accessories, gets closer and closer as my vision fades to darkness...

Suddenly I see...myself standing in the center of nothingness. That can't be me, because I'm...I don't know where I am exactly. Before I can sort my thoughts I...the Noire before me begins walking on her own, with a solemn look on her face. As she begins walking, images of other girls starting with Vert and Blanc. Heh, it must be nice to be able to openly fight and put up with each other like they do...although Blanc could stand to lighten up a bit, for the sake of her little sisters. As the fake me approaches them they reach out with concerned looks on their faces, but she turns them away and keeps up the pace.

"...oi..."

The next girl to show up is Uni, who's doing her best to catch up to the fake me, with a smile on her face and paper work in hand. She puts in a little more effort into walking and she catches up to me and speaks, but there is no sound. Fake Noire looks at her and responds with a look of disappointment on her face and turning Uni's smile into a frown, with tears in her eyes. "Uni!" I call out helplessly. She turns and runs away, dropping the papers she seemed to work on so hard, before disappearing...

"Noi..."

Is this what it would be like if I had completely shut myself off from everyone? To work all night and day, ignoring my friends, including my own sister...is this how I would've ended up? My heart began racing as Neptune slowly faded in and walks alongside the fake me happily chatting away. No, I can't watch this, I can't see myself hurting Neptune. "Neptune! Get away from her!" Again I shout, but it goes ignored as the fake Noire begins forming a fist, her face slowly showing signs of anger. "No, Neptune, stop it! Get away before she-" I can't stop myself from trying to warn her, even if she is clearly a fake. Fake Noire had started shouting at Neptune, making her stop cold in her tracks, and had started running off with tears in her eyes.

"Noire!"

The darkness had cracked, freezing all the was happening in place, as the voice that's been calling out to me finally made it through. Everything had began to shatter, with each piece being replaced by a warm light...everybody sitting together. All the CPUs, candidates, and even our normal friends were enjoying each others company as the darkness broke away. Before I could try to make sense of what just happened that vanishes as well as I regain consciousness and return to reality...

"Noire, wake up already!"

The silence was broken by Neptune crying out my name yet my eyes refused to open. Have I been dreaming the entire time? What just happened? Oh right, this isn't really happening, Neptune just left after pretending to be a little sister, and I'm just having a really long dream. It's beginning to seem more like a nightmare with the way things are spiraling out of control, because there's no way my Neptune would watch such a lewd thi-

"Wakey wakey Noire!" I felt her grab my shoulders and I involuntarily tense up. If this is still my dream and I'm lying down like this...maybe if I... I pucker my lips in anticipation, this may be the only chance I get to be in a situation like this, for Neptune to save me...to be my prince. Her grip tightened on my shoulders, and I could hear her inhale a deep breath...this is it...

"Nooooooooooire!"

"Ne-e-e-e-eptune!" Wh-why is she shaking me? Is she trying to hurt me or something? After being violently assaulted by that...rude awakening I'm up and feeling a little nauseous. "Idiot! What in the world do you think you're doing shaking me like that?" As I regain my bearings I see Neptune had actually cleaned up her mess a little and was sitting on top of me with a curious look on her face. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that?"

"You were saying all sorts of strange things! Like, you were all mumbly saying something about Vert or Blanc, and you started crying when you called for Uni or whatever." She explained as she made a bunch of exaggerated motions and mimicing my voice.

As I stare at her I wonder why I ever doubted myself, why would I ever not want her in my life? Shutting her out...no, shutting everyone out of my life would've been the biggest mistake of my life. Uni was so miserable, and as much as I hate to admit, Vert and Blanc didn't seem to be in high spirits and that doesn't sit well with me. "Hey Noire..." She had finally calmed down from making her little impersonations. "...when you started crying a lot, I mean, a LOT...you were thinking about me, weren't you?"

"N-no, wh-what made you think that?" There's no way she's this perceptive, she normally doesn't get serious like this, especially over something that happened in my sleep. As if she read my mind she grabbed my hand and looked me dead in the eye.

"You were whispering my name as tears came pouring out of your eyes Noire. You were gritting your teeth and clenching your fists the entire time as well, so don't tell me it was nothing. I don't like that you keep everything to yourself, you need to learn to get things off your chest. Some people can only wait for so long..." Her voice was unwavering, as she brought her other hand up to my face. My heart raced as she she stroked my cheek, with a sweet smile that replaced the concerned look she had earlier. As I wondered what came over Neptune to make her act like this she began closing in.

I prepare myself for what will finally be a dream come true. "Neptune..."

"You should know better than to bottle all your emotions like that silly!" She squealed as she rolled off my bed.

D-Damn you, you...you...silly woman! We were so close!

Just as quick as she'd gotten serious she's gone back to her goofy lovable self...which I shouldn't complain too much about. Serious Neptune was...different to say the least. She truly cares about me, but what was that bit about waiting? "Now let's this show on the road Noire!" She popped up with several outfits dangling from her arms, looking at me expectantly.

"I'm pretty sure we're late for the event Neptune, let's just get some snacks or something." I build up the strength to ease myself out of bed...I really need to get control of my life. At this rate I'll actually hurt myself with these fainting spells...which wouldn't be a problem if that stupid girl would learn some self control.

"Forget the event, let's just do this cosplay thingie here!" My eyes widen in disbelief when those words leave her lips as she tosses the outfits onto my bed.

"C-C-C-Co-"

"Coooosplaaaay Noire, you know, the thingie you're always doing when you think no one's looking?"

I just have to keep telling myself to calm down. Just breathe in, concentrate, and try to get out of this, the last thing I need is another Neptune induced accident. I would like to have a week where I don't lose it, but I don't think that's going to happen at the rate I'm going. "Neptune, I don't thi-" Wait, what did she mean when I think 'no one's looking'? "What do you mean when I think? I know for a fact when I cosplay it's when none of-"

Interrupting me with simple finger wiggle, Neptune begins explaining herself. "Tsk tsk Noire, do you really think we haven't seen you in all your dress-up glory? Puh-leeze!" Oh no! No no no, she can't be this serious, please be joking with me like you usually do Neptune. It isn't fair for you to see me and I don't get to see you...n-not that I need to or anything, it's just not fair to me if you see me like that is all. Reaching into her pocket, she spins and pulls out poorly taken photos of me in various costumes. "Ta-da!~" She said in a sing-song tone, a smile beaming on her face as she waved them about in my face. I snatch them out of her hand in a panic, only to realize I have nothing to worry about. These are...really bad photos, terrible angles and bad lighting aside I can't get over how awful these are. Are those...fingers taken in picture as well?

I couldn't help myself as I burst into laughter, I was worried over nothing. "You had me going there for a second." I say as I hold my sides, sitting back down on the bed. It was nothing. Absolutely nothing to worry about, there was nothing to freak out over. As I wipe away the tears of laughter from my face I see Neptune beginning to pout. She mumbles something, but I'm too busy enjoying having something go in my favor to hear her. "What was that Neptune? I couldn't catch that."

"That's why you owe me..." Wh...what did she just say? "You owe me a show Noire, I'm no good at being sneaky sneaky like my little sis. She has like, this solid...nano thingie that helps her get around and stuff."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Doesn't matter, point is you owe me big because I'm horrible at taking pictures of you!"

That's a stupid rea-wait! "I'll do it if you do it, no questions asked." I've got her now! If she says no then I'm free, and if she agrees I can finally get her to cosplay with me. I just have to play it cool so I don't seem to desper-er, eager to get her to do what I want. Not that she'll say yes but it's worth a shot.

"Okay."

"...Wh-what?"

"If it'll get you into some of these costumes sure, I'll do it." Unexpected, but my plan still stands! This is the perfect chance to get to her to wear one of the se-uh, cuter costumes, I have to take it easy and...ease her into the special ones. Grinning from ear to ear I turn my head as I try hide it and think of what she'll wear. I hear her shuffling about as I try to decide which of the many magical or schoolgirl outfits I'll make her wear first. Forget it, if we're going to cosplay we're going all the way, I'm not wasting time being gentle. "Hmhm, oooh Neeeep..." I turn as I come to my decision, but she's nowhere to be found.

My attention is drawn to the closet door as Neptune comes bursting out of it, clad in...a seductive school outfit. The shirt was barely buttoned up as most of them were intentionally broken. except the ones at further up the shirt. Half the fun would be undressi-no, it wouldn't be decent, even in the kind of anime this character starred in. On top of that there were a few places that were tattered, and that only enhanced Neptune's figure somehow...no, focus Noire, stop staring at her like this. Look down, look away, look anywhere, just stop looking at her chest and exposed belly. As I look down in embarrassment I forgot the whole costume is supposed to be sexy. The skirt was cut very high, even on her, and with the right-er, wrong move her...s-striped p-p-panties!? Why is she spinning and showing off!? I'll never voice another anime like this, even though it was all lewd!

"B-B-Black Book!? Wh-wh-why would you want to wear that of all things!?" Fighting back all my urges I manage to ask her while trying to pry my eyes off her hips.

"I wanted to try on something sexy, and since you're already wearing your dress with all those fancy ribbons and bells and junk, I figured this was the next best thing." My dress is sexy!? I could feel my face turning red as she tried to walk over to me, attempting to sway her hips. "Hmm...I don't think I did that right. Hey Noire, show me a sexy walk." I grab onto my sheets as I try keep my cool as she takes a seat next to me, crossing her legs as well. Kn-knee high socks and heels as well? This is all too much for me, it's one thing to wear them and know you look good in them...but to see them worn by someone else...after I wore them...

"Hey Neptune..." I say, hiding my face as I stand up. "...You said you wanted to try my clothes on, right?"

"Ooh, would you really let me?" She responded excitedly as she stood up as well, pawing and tugging at the back of my dress. Does she enjoy doing this to me? There's no way she could be talking and treating me like this without knowing how I feel. "Alright, you wait right there..." I seat her down calmly before heading to the closet, closing the door behind me...and locking it.

I take a deep breath, and then quickly begin searching for Neptunes outfit. It took a few moments before I realize she neatly folded it and put it on one of the many shelves in here. I snatch it off the shelf carefully, to not disturb the figures positioned up there...and embrace her hoodie. I know this isn't how it should be, but I can't help myself. As soon as I begin tears start rolling down my face, and my nose starts getting runny.

WHY!?

Why can't I tell her how I feel? Why do I have to suffer like this!? She has no problem expressing herself and saying what's on her mind, but for some reason I can't bring myself to even consider doing that, especially with her involved. But that's what...that's what I love most about her. On top her having a nice...everything and a perfect HDD, she's just so damn happy and willing to help everyone.

She's such a good girl, and here I am...locked in a closet hugging her clothes as tightly as a child with a teddy, soaking them with my tears. This is enough for me to know I'm not ready to spill my guts to her, I'm afraid of how she'd react. What if she thinks I'm weird or pathetic, especially if she finds out about this? My body shakes in fear at the thought, and I stopped myself before thinking of any worse scenarios. I had to sit down, back leaned up against the door, and cry some more...I just can't stop...

"I'll be waiting..."

I think I've gone so far off the deep end that I'm actually hearing Neptune in my thoughts, but that isn't enough, I still can't hold back all these tears. I've been reduced to sniffing uncontrollably and coughing, trying to regain control of myself. My only solace right now is the fact that her hoodie is still warm...

"Just let it all out..."

As if by command I do just that and pull Neptunes hoodie up to my face and continue sobbing...

After what seems like hours there's a loud thud at the door. The sudden noise wakes me out of my sluggish daze and I call out to who I think it was. "Huh, Neptune!?" Who else could it have been...stupid...

I ease the door open my way and I see Neptunes feet at the door, curled up under her as she lies on her side...wearing my black silk pajamas. "N...Neptune?"

"Mmmm, no Noire, I'm a Puddi Girl, not a Slime Girl...there's a...tasty difference..." The poor girl fell asleep waiting for me...but she couldn't have heard anything, I know for a fact that she's a heavy sleeper.

"Where does all that pudding go?" I silently say to myself as I lift her into my arms, slightly surprised that she's heavier than she looks. She unconsciously wraps her arms around my neck and grumbles to herself. As I lower her to my bed, she pulls me down a bit with her and...kisses me lightly on the cheek.

"One of these days, Noire, one of these days..." She even talks in her sleep...I wonder what we're doing in that dream world of hers... "Zoom!"

What in the world am I going to do with this girl, I wonder, as I tuck her in.


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1

_I know, I know, I should be working on my main thing but I'm getting some side stories out of the way first. Figured I should get this out along with the Valentine 5pb since well, Valentine's Day is right around the corner and stuff. I'm a little early, but eh, better than being late._

* * *

"Kaboom!"

"Aaaah!"

Neptune's wooden sword had come crashing down from above, shattering my weapon and throwing me to my side onto the mat. We were only supposed to be having a friendly competition between our rivals, the Purple Sisters. Well, not so much competition since Uni and I are the best at everything...or at least I thought we were...

"How could I have let this happen..." I foolishly accepted a bet with her where if I won she'd have to become my personal assistant for a day and do whatever I wanted her to. I thought this was finally going to be my chance to have her all to myself and I let it slip away so easily. I was such a fool to let my guard down thinking this would be another victory for me, but Neptune didn't hold back at all. She fought with the ferocity of a demon and didn't even let me land a hit on her! Now that I've lost...

"You owe me a fancy-shmancy dinner and a sweet dessert!" She tossed her sword aside and leaned over to help me up. "It's gonna be fun watchin' you cook for little old me, Noire."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Our sisters got up and started leaving as I brushed myself off. Neptune was always the one who gave me the most trouble, but this was unexpected, I was completely out of her league today.

"Hey Nepgear, let's get out of here. Seeing my sister lose this badly kind of ruined the rest of this training session for me. Wanna go somewhere else and NOT be bored and embarrassed there?"

"Sure, where to?"

My sister is making more progress than me! Have I fallen so far in my conquest for perfection and Neptune that Uni is starting to outshine me in one of the few areas I'm weak in!? No, I can't...I refuse to let that happen! As she and Nepgear discussed what they'd do I decided that I'll make the best of this childish bet and try to turn it around in my favor. "S-so what do you want for dinner Neptune? Don't you dare say-"

"Pasta alla carbonara!"

"Pasta alla what? Isn't that just fancy-"

"Spaghetti!"

"Why!?" Anytime there's a chance of me cooking for someone, so I don't lose my touch of course, they insist on me making something relating to pasta. I know everything I make is amazing but I feel like I'll be losing my touch if I kept making this all the time. "I bet you want me to make you something sweet like pu-"

"Read me like a book my wardrobe malfunctioning friend!" She interrupted while staring a little below my neckline.

I looked down to see what she means by malfunctioning and saw the buttons on the front of my dress had been knocked loose. "Ne-Neptune why didn't you say anything earlier!?" I covered myself in a panic in the nick of time before anything too serious was exposed. "Did the girls see anything?"

"Nope, your girls didn't sneak a peek!"

"N-not my girls you idiot!" I could feel my face going bright red at the thought of Neptune ogling my body and while that would be a much welcomed gesture, our sisters being here prevented it from being more than that...wait, what if she was going to make her move then? Uni should've dragged Nepgear away much earlier had I known there was a chance of this happening!

"Enough dawdling Noire. Hurry up and secure your dirty pair so I can watch you cook!"

"Quit giving them nicknames!" I barely got the chance to button up before she flipped me around and started shoving me out of the training room. When we left I took the initiative to grab her hand and guided us toward the kitchen. No doubt Neptune is clueless as to where to go and this is a rare chance for me to hold her hand for once. Not like she'll suspect me of holding it for the sake of holding it though, she's as dense as her little sister.

When we arrived in the kitchen I had Neptune sit down at the table in the center of the room while I searched the cupboards. Everything should be neatly organized so why am I having trouble finding a simple pot? "Ugh, I bet Kei or Uni reorganized without mentioning anything..." I try not to let my annoyance become too obvious as I firmly shut the cupboards, and kneel down to search in the cabinets under the sink. I've barely started searching when I hear a chair being moved around a little...she just can't sit still, can she? "Just a second Neptune, I found what I was looking for."

"I see London, I see France~..."

"What!?" I panicked and dropped my pot to immediately cover myself up, but in the process I ended banging my head on the edge of the cupboard entrance. "Ow! Look what you made me-" I grabbed the pot and got up as soon as I recovered to scold Neptune, but she was sitting in the same exact spot looking...bored actually.

"I was just teasing you Noire. I wanted to see how fast you'd react but you ended up hurting yourself. My bad." She rested her head on hands and stared at me with new found curiosity. "Since you're up what kinda spaghetti are you gonna whip up for me?"

I try not to nurse what might've become a bump on my had and stick to pouring a nice handful of pasta strands into the pot and wait for it to boil. Didn't she ask for something fancy? If she insists on being such an air head all the time then I'll have to take things into my own hands. "Normal."

"Normal? That's soooo boring though. I whupped you pretty hard and you're making normal spaghetti? I sure hope dessert wows me..."

"Oh...it'll 'wow' you alright." I ended up crushing a some spaghetti before they made it to the pot, but it was better than letting her see me get upset at her obvious teasing. I get the feeling she's planning something...she's being unusually weird today. "For dinner, let's make it a candlelight dinner at one of those little tables on the balcony by moonlight. Oh, and let's get some garlic bead and I'll break out my special champagne while we're at it." Getting all that stuff will be no problem of course, but I said all that with so much sarcasm even she should pick up on it.

"Ooh, I wanna pop the cork off!"

"...What?"

"Yeah, I'll take a twisty thingie and fire the champagne into the night sky. Oh man, I can just imagine all the cool sparkles and stuff that'll show up tonight."

"You seriously want all that? I mean, I was only spouting off nonsense I saw in some movie. You don't really want any of that romantic stuff..." Shut up Noire, let the girl have what she wants, this could be your chance!

"Leave the garlic bread out and you've got yourself a deal. Good thing we did our training a little later than usual, huh?" I could hear her feet hitting the chair she was sitting in as she tilted her head side to side, smiling while she awaited her special evening.

"It's settled then, you get to do the honors of popping the bottle open. Now simmer down while I think of a way to make this pudding special for you." I brainstormed as hard as I can on what kind of pudding I should make since normal spaghetti isn't enough for her.

"Normal pudding is good enough for me."

This adorably obnoxious woman! "F-fine! One normal pudding coming up." I can't believe the circles she's got me running around in, if it's not one thing it's another. "Geez, you're lucky you're so...cute..."

"Didja say something Noire?"

"N-nothing, just shut up so I can make this pudding for you. After that I'll mix the sauce with the food and start getting our table ready." She stays quiet long enough for me to get the pudding fixings together and into the fridge just in time to drain the pasta. I grabbed the nearest container of sauce and lightly poured it evenly into the pot. "Hm, garlic and onion..." I'll stop myself now and hope she doesn't notice...not that I would let a little something like onion or garlic stop me from letting her-

"Hey Noire, can I-"

"Kiss me." Oh no, I might've been thinking about that a little too hard, I actually said what I was thinking when she called me! Think of something, anything, this awkward silence might be the death of me!

"...What?"

"Kiss me...the cook! K-kiss the cook, yeah! I forgot that I wasn't wearing an apron and I just realized that getting tomato sauce all over my clothes would totally ruin them. That's it, of course. I haven't the foggiest idea as to why you'd assume I'd be thinking of you doing sweet things to m-" Geez Noire, spill it all out before you even make it to dinner why don't you. Shut up already!

"You're acting like, really weird Noire. Did I rattle your brain a little too hard when I bopped you earlier, or is this from me not sneaking a peek at your whitey tighties and you bumping your noggin'?" She said all that with a smile so sly I had to go back to stirring the food before I melted from admiration, and frustration, in front of her.

It's a good thing she isn't...I turned my head to double check on her...it's a good thing she isn't in HDD, or else I probably would've passed out again like every other time she's gotten this close to me. "Could you do me a favor and help me get the table set up? It's almost dusk, so we'll have to have pudding by moonlight." How she gets me hot and bothered while aggravating me is something I'll never understand.

"Least I could do, I was getting bored."

I can't believe Neptune had me set everything up out here and watched anyway. She even demanded a little checkerboard cloth draped over the table like that one movie with the dogs. A pair of scentless candles, a nicely aged bottle of champagne in a small bucket of ice, and a generous serving of spaghetti are neatly arranged on the center of the table, with Neptune sitting opposite of me waiting to dig in. 'Remember, it's because you got creamed!'...she keeps reminding me and honestly...I think she's doing it on purpose.

Neptune takes a fork and slowly swirls it around on her side of the spaghetti before taking a clean bite, beaming an extra bright wide smile at me while giving me a thumbs up. "Just as good as I thought it would be, mi amore!" I think it's safe to say I'm getting a little worried about Neptune, she's dominated in our session, demanded something only I could dream of happening...and she isn't making a mess with her meal.

"Hey Neptune, mind if I ask you something a little personal?"

"If you don't mind me answering that personal question, mi amore."

If she's trying to annoy me she's doing a good job of it, especially with this foreign talk of hers. I bet she's making fun of me or something, but I have to get on with what's on my mind. "S-so Neptune, is there anyone you l-"

"Ooh ooh, I know this one!" I nearly dropped my spaghetti in anticipation for what could be the answer that will make or break my night. "The answer is yes!"

"...Yes?"

"Yes there's someone I like." That wasn't the answer I was looking for but I suppose it's a start. Maybe if I take it slowly I can sort of get her to say a little more than that. "While we're on the subject, mind shooting the breeze with me?" She asks as I take a couple of scoops of food and finish off my serving.

"Uh...sure." Oh no, she's probably going to saying like 'I like everyone equally' or 'you're a great friend Noire', I've already failed at taking control of dinner conversation.

In a brilliant flash Neptune had gone HDD and propped herself on an arm and continued eating, talking to me in between bites. "It's actually quite serious what I want to discuss with you, and I believe this is the best way to get the point across. I hope you don't mind." She swirled her food around and played around with it so much that I couldn't take my eyes off her fork. I didn't need to look up to know she was staring at me, I could almost feel her gaze as a shiver ran up my spine. She slowly lifted her fork full of food and let it hang in the air before cleanly slipping it in her mouth. "Mmm~"

"Hngh!" I was so fixated on the her utensil that her sudden...noise caught me off guard and I lost a little control of myself.

"What's the matter Noire? Why the sudden HDD?"

"I-I was choking! Chest pains! The food will taste better! Um...uh..." Think of something you idiot!

"As long as you're ok I suppose." She took another bite, but this was much more straightforward and less...suggestive. "Back on topic, I think I would like to get a little more serious in regards to...finding the one."

"The one? You mean, you want to get serious about-"

"Yes, I think it's time I've moved on to find that special someone. The one I've had my eyes on currently...may not be what I'm looking for in a partner." She put her fork down and rested her arms on the table, leaning on them a little leaving me to wonder what she was talking about. There's no more food and I'm sure the pudding isn't ready yet, as much as I don't want to I'm going to have to bide some time.

"Wh-who were you looking at and why aren't they meeting your expectations?" I hope she's talking about me...wait no, that would mean I'm doing something wrong and driving her away! Aah! I have no idea where I want to be right now! "W-would you mind explaining?"

"Of course." Her smile had faded away and a disappointed expression took its place. "Where do I begin? I don't want to say her name for fear of putting her business out there, so I'll leave that for you to figure out...if you choose to do so." She let out a sigh and looked towards the rising moon. "I've known her for quite a while now and I thought we had an amazing connection from the start. I'd go as far as saying that it was love at first sight...until I realized that this may have been a one sided...thing."

"That's...so sad Neptune. What are you going to do about her?" That sounds so much like...me. It's clear that she wants to be with this...fool but they can't see it apparently. Wait, what if she really is talking about me and all those times we've spent together were her attempts at hinting at it? "Do they at least notice you?"

She shifted her attention back at me and her expression hadn't changed for the better...she looked bored now. "Oh, they've noticed me all right, but they haven't said a thing. No matter how many times I throw myself at her she just freaks out and pushes me away. One moment I'm welcome, the next minute I'm supposed to leave her alone, it's just that these mixed signals are getting a little stale and my interest is starting to wane..." She let out another loud sigh. "What should I do Noire? Should I keep waiting for her or should I move on an-"

"N-no!" I squealed in a panic.

"Hmm?" Neptune raised an eyebrow at me, looking a little more interested in the conversation. I really wish I didn't feel so strongly about her, the way she's looking at me now is making it difficult to speak.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes in an attempt to make my feelings...a little more obvious. "Wait for her! I mean, she may not be able to express herself properly, so maybe that's why it seems like she pushes you away. Sh-she could be waiting for the right moment is all..." I'm sure that was my chance to say something more meaningful but I blew it.

"You sound like you know what you're talking about. I'll have to take your word for it and wait a little while longer." Just as quickly as her interest was piqued, she went back to looking unamused.

"N-Neptune, want to hear-"

"Oh, I nearly forgot about the champagne." Her eyes lit up with as she reached for the bottle and corkscrew. She completely ignored me as she got ready to stab the cork but started having second thoughts. "I'm in HDD so this may be a wasted chance, but I've always wanted to try this myself..." She placed the bottle in her lap, set the corkscrew aside, and dug her thumb into the base of the cork while straining a little. "It seems as though..hng...movies truly do make things...hnnnngh...look easier!"

The way her face contorted and turned a little red, while struggling to get the bottle opened, started getting the better of me. Her cute straining intensified as she continued to fight with the cork...placed firmly in her lap...probably pressing down and being tightly secured in her lap as she shakes a little trying to free the champagne.

-POP!-

"Noire watch out!"

I was snapped out of my lewd thoughts by Neptune's panicked voiced. "Wha-" I couldn't react in time as a small cylindrical object came hurtling at my face, hitting me right in the middle of the forehead. Blinding pain shot throughout my face as a cool foamy liquid shot all over me as well. "Kh!" I clutched my face and stomped my feet doing my best to not let her see my tears...

Neptune knocked over her chair as she rushed to my side, moving my hands aside to try and check the damage that was done. "Are you all right!?"

The pain was so great that I had trouble answering her and the best I could manage was a little head shake. That even managed to hurt me as my bangs brushed against my sore sport, making it throb and sting even more. "...I...Idiot..." It doesn't help that I have champagne all over me and I'll probably feeling sticky before the night is over with.

"I'm so sorry! Let me make it better..."

"Ne-Neptune!?" She took a seat right in my lap and scooted closer onto me, pressing her body up against mine and getting the champagne all over her as well. "Wh-wh-wha-!" I couldn't get words out in time before she brushed my bangs aside and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Her expression has taken a completely turn once again...the way she was smiling down at me sent my heart aflutter. I'm sure she could feel my heart pounding through my chest and into her sides as she smiled a little wider and pecked me on the forehead again. "Do you know what 'mi amore' means, Noire?"

I shook my head in response...she's gotten so...bold! I have to be the girl she was referencing too, but I still can't bring myself to say anything outright. I-I'm not ready to tell her, I'm burning up just having her sit on my lap like this.

Her smile faded a little, and she went on with her next question. "Do you have anything to say right now?"

Say it you idiot! This is probably the best to chance to say those words, so say them already. A wave of nausea overcomes me as I shake my head again, despite how badly I want to express my feelings! What's wrong with me!?

Neptune's face had gone from that beautiful smile to a very stern look of disappointment and frustration. Her eyebrows furrowed as she got up in a huff, her long braided ponytails nearly hitting me in the face. She sent a glare at me so fierce and cold I could feel my heart freeze in place, and the only thing keeping it together was her silence. "I see...I was right in assuming you didn't share my feelings..." She reached the door and took one last look at me. "I'll be sure to treat you as I do everyone else and not waste either of our time anymore. Goodbye...mi amore..." She said that as she took her final steps through the door, vanishing into the darkness of the basilicom dining room...

I can't let it end like this! "N-Neptune! Ow! W-wait!" I winced as a sharp pain shot throughout my head again, throwing me off my balance as I got up and causing me to slip a little on the spilled champagne. "Neptune!" I stumbled into the doorway, fumbling with the light switch and giving up after a few seconds of trying. "Neptuuuune!" I shout into the darkness in hopes she can hear me...she couldn't have gotten far... "F-fine! You want me to say it, I'll say it!"

I took a breath, calmed myself down a little, and shouted at the top of my lungs. "I love you, you purple idiot!" That nauseous feeling from before still lingered about but I kept shouting my confession. "From the moment I laid my eyes on you I've wanted to be with you!" I slumped down to my knees and continued...knowing full well she was probably long gone. "I can't help but get a little awkward around you dammit..." Tears begin welling up in my eyes as I stare at the floor but I can't stop myself. "I love you and if only I had a fraction of what you or my own sister had I'd be able to say it." As I sat in the moonlit doorway sobbing away, light footsteps approach me from the side. "Not now Uni, your sister is...having a moment..." I try to wave her away but I can't pull my hands away from my face...

The footsteps stop behind me, followed by a gentle thud and a pair of arms wrapping around my body. Her body was wet, her arms were long and slender and...her chest...this isn't Uni! "Now was that so hard, Noire?"

I turned my head to see Purple Heart looking at me with tears in her eyes. "I thought you-"

"Left? Silly girl, don't you remember what I said when we tried to cosplay?"

It took me a few moments to remember what she was talking about, and I'm mad at myself for not noticing it at the time. "'I'll be waiting...'"

She giggled as I recalled what she said and held me tighter, pressing herself on my back. "I'm glad you remembered. To think all I had to do was push you to your limits."

"Push me? Y-you mean..."

"Today? I'll admit I didn't know where I was going when I went the extra mile to defeat you and I'm sorry for getting out of hand. I made the bet beforehand hoping that you would do something new and exciting...but you went with the predictable 'be my lackey' option. It was at that moment I had to make sure you'd do something different. I also had a hunch you would tempt fate when I teased your choice of spaghetti, and sure enough you did."

"S-so you did that on purpose with main course...what were your plans regarding the pudding?"

"I like normal pudding." She smirked.

I'm too relieved to get annoyed at that statement. I've finally said my piece and can finally sleep peacefully knowing that she knows how I truly feel. But what do we from now on? I for one can't act normal around her, and I'm sure she'll be even more touchy feely with me at inappropriate times...but I don't think I'll be nearly as panicky about that anymore. "So what are we going to do now?"

She places a hand on my chest and stomach and whispers into my ear seductively. "To be honest, I hadn't planned this far ahead. We have dessert waiting for us...or we can clean ourselves up a bit, I'm sure your body is..." She lowered the hand resting on my stomach just above my waist while keeping her other hand on my chest, lightly grasping me and monitoring my accelerating heartbeat. "...getting cold and sticky from the little mess I made. What will we do?~"


	4. Chapter 3, Part 2

_Things take a turn for the better as events get a little steamy for Noire... Who knows what's going to happen next?  
_

* * *

"Let's get some of that pudding!" I bolted through the kitchen and felt around the edge of the room until I grabbed a handle and swung the door open. "Y-yeah, we can take care of our stickiness after dessert. No point in cleaning up and running the risk of making another mess of ourselves, r-right?" What a horrible choice of words at a time like this! I could hear Neptune hum to herself as she poured champagne into the glasses while I carried the pudding back to table. I was getting ready to seat myself until Neptune, still in HDD, stopped me in my tracks.

"Ah ah!" She put the bottle of champagne down and rushed over to my side to pull my chair over to where she was sitting. "Come now...you've finally said the magic words. We're going to make tonight a special night." She seated herself, patting the other chair waiting for me to sit down next to her. I finally said 'I love you' and Neptune is acting completely different...I almost want to say she's been waiting for this moment longer than me...just wh-what does she have in store for me?

I sat down next to her and took a little scoop of pudding. "S-so you want to eat pudding side by side? That's ni-" As I got ready to take a bite she put a finger over my mouth and shook her head. She narrowed her eyes, raised her eyebrows while glancing at my spoon, and opened her mouth a little. "Y-you want me to f-f-feed you!?"

She answered by taking the initiative and dove toward my spoon to help herself. "Mhm~" She hummed in acknowledgement, sending the vibrations from her answer through the spoon and into my hand. If she hadn't kept her grip on the spoon I would've definitely dropped it right then and there as I resisted my urge to panic. Neptune let the spoon slip out of her mouth as she backed up and grabbed the other one. "Open up~"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I opened my mouth a little, waiting for her to...feed me. After only a few seconds I hear her grunt and scoot her chair into mine, making our thighs bump into each other as she leaned over to me. "Oh Noire, how am I supposed to feed you when you're being so difficult." Her voice took a slightly stern tone as it sounded like she was moving around some more. "Now..."

Her arm slid along my back and her hand firmly grasped my side, pulling me closer to her and...pressing the sides of our chests together! "Ah, N-Neptune please don't, I still have champagne all over my bo-mmf!" She suddenly shoved the spoonful of pudding into my mouth and silenced me with a smile on her face.

"There we go...now was that so hard?" Neptune wore a devious smile on her face as she held the spoon in my mouth. I barely manage to shake my head as she playfully tilted the the food onto my tongue, making the pudding slide onto my tongue and down my throat. She withdrew her spoon slowly and stroked my side a little. "Now do me." O-oh my...I quickly and quietly wrapped my arm around her hip as well and immediately started moving my hand up and down. "Are you getting a little...anxious, Noire?"

"N-no! I-I'm just returning the favor is all!" I take a nice glob of pudding and easily land it in Neptune's mouth. This...this is something I can definitely do without freaking out too much now, we both get what we want and I'm not bothered by it...as much. Well, as long as we keep things slow like this and she doesn't try anything funny. As much as I want to do these...things with her I don't think I'm ready, not yet anyway. I can't believe this is all happening to be honest. "There. You better be enjoying every moment of this!" I just need keep my cool and I'll be able to make it through the night is all, just treat everything as if this was normal.

It was her turn to feed me and this helping was a little bigger than the last. "Of course I am. After all these years you've finally said what needed to be said. I'm going to-"

She stopped in mid sentence as the scoop of pudding she took slipped off her spoon and straight down onto my chest. "Ah! It's s-so cold!" It landed with a soft plop and stayed in place for a few seconds before slowly making its way down into my cleavage. I refused to let go of Neptune so I put my spoon aside and tried to clean myself up before it got too far down.

"...Oops." Or at least, that would've been my plan had Neptune not beat me to it and lowered herself down on me. She took her other hand and put it firmly on my thigh as she leaned down onto my chest. The second her mouth came into contact with my skin shivers ran down my spine and I tried to get her off of me...I never would've dreamed of a night like this actually happening, and wanting Neptune off of me of all things! I gently tried pushing her away by shoulder, but she was adamant about cleaning up the mess she made on me. "Mmm!" She started using her tongue to lick out what little pudding snuck into my cleavage in response to my resistance, throwing my body into a small fit of ecstasy and making me go from trying to push her away, to grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into me suddenly.

"Wh-whaaa~! What's gotten...hah...into you Neptune!?" The jolt she sent through my body left me gasping for hair and keeping a tight hold on her head.

She pulled away from me easily though, stared at me with narrowed eyes, and wiped the little pudding that was left on her lips with a single finger and licked it up. "What's gotten into me?" She actually put her finger to her chin to think of an answer, and gave me the...fondest of looks. "I guess you could say I'm finally ready to take the plunge. All this waiting...this pent up...adoration is finally going to come to surface, to say the least." Her hand slid up my back as she stood up and looked down to me expectantly. "Well?" She extended her hand and I took it, not knowing what she has up her sleeve.

"Well what?" Neptune pulled me up, caught me in a short embrace, grabbed the bottle of champagne and started leading me back into the basilicom. "Where are we going Neptune?"

"To clean up of course."

"Wh-what's with the champagne?"

"...you'll see."

My heart started racing as we traveled down the dark halls of my home, down to the bath where we were going to clean ourselves up. At least I hope we clean ourselves up, and not each other, because...I can't do it. I seriously couldn't do that, as long as I've been...lusting after this woman and I didn't once actually think that I'd be getting this close to her in reality. No wait, I have to get it together...I'm...I'm Noire, the CPU of Lastation! There shouldn't be any reason why I'm afraid of a little bath time with the one person lucky enough to be the target of my affections!

"We've arrived, Noire." Neptune wasted no time in heading over to the bath and turning the faucets on at full blast, filling the tub with steaming hot water. "Come on now, are you afraid of a little hot water?" She pulled up a little seat and I could hear the sound of a tiny clink as the champagne bottle made contact on the tile, with steam slowly filling the room.

"Afraid? Me? You seem to have forgotten who you're talking to." I held my head high as I walked into what was becoming a sauna, and put my hands firmly on Neptune's shoulders as I approach from behind. "I've just been acting a fool this entire time to get your guard down is all. Do you honestly expect me, Black Heart, to actually get caught up in my emotions and actually break down like some lovesick teen? Who do you take me for, my sister?" Seeing her sit still in silence instantly irks me for some reason. H-how dare she ignore me when I've finally built up the nerve to start playing along with her! "Are you even listening to me?"

"Love you."

"...y-you too!" Where did that come from all of sudden? Saying things like that out of the blue is no fair and is seriously going to start giving me chest pains.

As I stumble back Neptune grabs the bottle of champagne and lunges at me, throwing the both of us to the ground with her on top as a wide grin creeps along her face. "What happened to all that talk a moment ago, hm, Black Heart?" She took a finger and slowly slid it from my chin all the way down to the mess that was left on my chest. "A few words and you're quivering in your boots. You're like...pudding in the palm of my hand." She scoops up a little of what was left with her finger, slid it into her mouth, and pulled it out with a pop. "If all it takes is a few words to get you weak in the knees, then I'll have to find other ways to make things...exciting."

"L-like I said, I've just been taking it easy on you. If I wanted to I'd be the one t-top!" Keeping up this act is getting harder and harder with Neptune scooting back a bit as she eyes the bottle she's managed to keep a hold of. "Do your worst!"

"Oh, you couldn't handle my worst..." I tried to getting up to see what it was she had planned, but she kept pushing me down with her free hand and started humming to herself. "Try not to move around too much..."

"As if I wanted to move away from the likes of y-" A very cold liquid starts pouring down on my stomach, completely throwing me off my train of thought. "Aah! What are you doing down there!?"

"Pouring myself a drink. You don't mind, do you?" P-p-pouring that champagne on me is her idea of a drink!? How is she going to...oh no, my belly button! "That look on your face when something clicks in you is priceless by the way. But since you're just taking it easy I figured I'd help myself." She lowered herself as I braced for whatever it was she had in store for my body as I felt her bangs graze my stomach...but nothing happened.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it already!" I raised my head a bit to see what Neptune was up to, but she was lying in wait, staring up me and gently clapped her hands on my hips. "Gaah, you're...so cruel!"

"You left your guard wide open again. What a shame." Immediately afterward she grabbed me tightly as I felt her face push down against my navel, drinking up the champagne with loud noises. "The only thing that makes this sweeter is that you know as well as I do, that you can't handle this kind of special attention and it's eating you up on the inside."

All the sipping and slurping she did had my body locking up and and me gasping for air, leaving me to wonder if I was truly at her mercy. I have to overcome her and take things into my own hands, I have to win for my own sake, as well Lastation! I have to come out on top...in everything! The second she pauses for air I wrapped my legs under her shoulders and flip the both of us over, all while going for the champagne myself. I started trembling from all the excitement of what's going on, I've finally got Neptune under me! "Hah...hah...your guard is as bad mine!" It took a lot of courage to even attempt this, and now I have to follow it up despite this awkward position we're in now.

"So what are you going to do? Drink from my bellybutton as well? That's only going to get old fast if you do it right after me." Her eyes, her smile...her voice... The arrogant tone in her voice gave me an idea that's certain to change the tide of this battle once and for all.

Thanks to her cocky attitude, she went along with me, letting me get her to lie on her stomach with just my legs and I started searching for her plug suit button. "No sign of it..." I frantically searched her upper back but with no luck still. Not even a hint as to where it could be, but I've only moved myself down her body so it has to be here somewhere. Wait, could it be...behind me!?

"Hurry up and do whatever, waiting for my turn is getting boring." She sighed and laid her head on her hands. This woman...this woman will regret ever turning her back on me...literally!

I turned myself around and let the weight of my body rest on her back. She grunted as I let myself relax, but that's the least of what she'll do after I'm done with her. After gazing at her lower back for a little while I see a very tiny button at the base of her spine...that has to be it. I give it a firm push and the suit slowly comes undone with the gentle sound of air depressurizing, just barely revealing her back. I peel off her suit and swirl the champagne around in its bottle as I prepare myself for her reaction...she'll definitely think differently of me after this. I barely tap the spot right above her rear and she fidgets a little. "I knew it!"

"Wh-what?" Neptune tried to get up but I forced her back down with my body and started pouring almost all of what was left of this drink into the dimples on her lower back. Her right leg kicked out and slammed against the tile as she tries to hold back a grunt. "Ah~! This...this is..."

"Getting old, is it? Or are things getting to be too much for you now?" I roll the bottle away and lean down to lap up a little champagne from her dimple while holding her down her thighs. With every lick her body tenses up as she tries to pick herself up and get away from me, but I finally have the upper hand on her and I can't let her go so easily. I slurp up the last of the sweet drink and tease her legs and back a bit as a sign of my victory. "You don't seem to be so high and mighty anymore Neptune. What's the matter?" I gave her dimple one more lick before getting ready to make my next move.

"S-so you're intent on making things interesting!? So be it!" She slipped out from under me somehow and tackled me to the floor again, this time with a blushing red face and a very lewd smile as the rest of her armor fell to my sides. Trails of steam seemed to start forming around her and obscured my vision as she sat on top of me naked. She leaned down and with just a kiss on my lips, made my suit come undone without even pushing my button. "You've one-upped me, so I'm returning the favor." She stood and picked me up as well, princess style, and stepped into the steamy tub that was nearly full of water, leaving pieces of my suit falling behind us.

I grabbed a hold of her neck as she turned the water off and lowered me into the relaxing bath below, the water barely reaching above my chest. "Tch, as if you can t-ah! The water's hotter than I thought... As if you can top me!"

"That sounds like a challenge..." Her face was still blushing, but she said that with such confidence that I think she might be able to actually get back at me. She got lower and lower until her chin hit the water, and with a wink she disappeared. "I-if you plan on wai-" In one swift motion her hands had grabbed hold of my upper thighs and I felt her lips kiss my inner thigh...near my knee, followed by another one a littler farther up. I panic as my hips jerk forward and my knees clash together...or at least they would've had Neptune's face not been in the way.

She emerged from the bubbly depths, shouting in pain with her hands clutching her eyes. "Khh! N-Noire, what do you think you're doing!?" She doubled back and sat on the opposite side of the tub, tending to the damage I've caused her just now. "I guess we're done for the night. Ooow..."

"S-sorry Neptune, I couldn't control myself! When you...and then..." I struggled to find the right words to try and apologize properly but I don't think there was anyway I could make up for this with just words alone. "I...I guess you want this end now, huh? I can't even sit still even after all my talk...and in the tub no less. I don't deserve you..."

"What gives you that idea?"

"I nearly knocked your eyes into the back of your head! I'm still trying to get used to the idea of us actually...you know. Who wants a klutz like me? Wouldn't this make you want to-"

"Shut up already." My heart skipped a beat and I closed my mouth immediately as she got on her knees and started shuffling towards the sound my voice. Steam and bubbles blocked my view of her glistening body, but after what I just did I'm not worthy to see such a sight. After a few seconds of reaching out she finally touched me, leaned forward, and kissed me on the forehead. "So you think just because you've temporarily blinded me I want this to be over?" I didn't need to speak because she already knew how I really felt. "I'm honestly surprised that's all you did, considering what I was going to do to you. Now quit being childish and calm down."

"Wh-what were you going to do?"

She sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, letting go of her eyes in the process but still keeping them closed. "Hm...I think I may have forgotten thanks to the twin blows to my head..."

"D-don't say things like that! I'm already worried sick and here you are teasing me about it. What do I have to do to make up for this?"

She looked over to me with a sly grin on her face. "Do my work while I recover."

"Excuse me?"

"A night like this is sure to take its toll on me, what with the excitement, the champagne, and this painful injury." She gripped me tightly as she emphasized painful, making me feel even guiltier than before.

"Sure..." I couldn't say no to Neptune, and besides, my work would probably do wonders for Planeptune anyway, since Histoire and Nepgear probably struggle to pick up her slack.

"Besides, you know I won't get any work done when I return to normal anyway."

"What!?"

"Too late! You already said yes..." She leaned over again clumsily kiss me on the cheek. "...my love."


	5. Chapter 4, Part 1

_It's been a while but (once again) I believe things are starting to stabilize over here so I'll be getting into the swing of things (again). I restarted this particular chapter several times because I've had couple of different ways of starting this, and this idea was what got the most progress. It might seem a little short but with what I have in mind next will hopefully make up for the lack of...anything happening. But that's how things go for me I suppose, jumping straight into things sometimes generates less of an impact and it'll just seem like it's...just happening if that made sense. Anyway, hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Goodness Noire, you've been doing a lot of work here. What exactly happened in Lastation?" I suppose Nepgear's curiosity finally got the best of her after these exhausting few days of juggling work between my own nation and Planeptune. It hasn't been easy but thanks to Kei and Uni relaying information from home I was just barely able to keep up with them and get Neptune's work caught up. If only I had an idea on how much work I'd be doing Neptune I would've better prepared myself. "Oh, here's your coffee."

"Thank you Nepgear." She's been insisting I take more breaks since halfway through this busy week and has been incredibly persistent, so I had no choice but to take her up on her offers. Not say that I don't appreciate her efforts, but with how often she asked me to take a breather makes me wonder why Neptune is so carefree when it comes to work. I'm sure she stayed on her sister about doing her job a lot more than...she's got that worried look in her eye again. I suppose I do owe her an explanation since I'm the one that hurt her sister and we're official now. As I take a sip of this delicious black coffee I've decided I'll spare her the big details and just tell her what she needs to know. "You remember that bet your sister made with me, right?"

In an instant she pulled up a chair and positioned herself on the other side of the desk. Maybe we should've explained things when we first got back instead of keeping her in the dark about it. "I remember there being something about dinner, that's for certain." Her eyes stayed locked onto mine as she leaned forward on her arms, waiting for my answer.

"Well..." I have to choose my words carefully here. I don't think telling her exactly what happened in the tub would be a wise idea, not so soon after returning anyway. But if I wait it will seem like I'm just trying to hide something and the last thing I need to do is lose even an ounce Nepgear's trust. No, I should tell her now and be prepared for whatever she has to say to me. She's a big girl and I'm sure she'll understand. "After the two of you left Neptune and I went ahead and-"

"Noooooire!" Leave it to Neptune to interrupt what would've become a serious conversation and a possible chance to bond with her little sister. So much for trying to get close to her, she might be seeing more of me as long as this mountain of work isn't the end of me. "Nooooire! Where are yoooou?" Neptune came into view, clad in her little pudding bean pajamas, and leaned on the door frame with a light thud. Her sister and I stopped what we were doing and watched as she put on a show of walking over here. With a faint sigh she spun and leaned backwards to sprawl over the desk...scattering all the work I've done so far.

"N-Neptune!" I had to clasp my hands over my face to stop myself from slamming my head against what little area was available to me. All I needed to do was double check all that paperwork to make sure everything was in order and I would've been done for now. Ugh...stressing over this delay has my stomach churning a little and I think...I think I might actually be upset with Neptune.

"Whatcha growlin' about Noire?" The nerve of her asking me something like that after flopping in here like a madwoman. She shouldn't even be out of bed with her temporary blindness...I may have been the cause of it but I'm no mood to feel sorry for her. "Anyway, I'm bored out of my mind and not being able to see properly sucks."

"You shouldn't be trying to see anything in the first place." I may have sounded a little annoyed but I can only muster so much strength when dealing with her antics sometimes. I swear, caring about her as much as I do is going to be the death of me. "What have you been doing in your room anyway?"

"G-goodness! Would you look at the time?" I peeked through my fingers to see Nepgear with all the papers that scattered held in her arms while she giggled nervously. "I'll take over this portion of the work Noire, so don't worry about it. Ok? Ahaha...ha...ehe..." She bowed enthusiastically as she backed out of the room until she was out of the room, and then scurried off in another direction. What's gotten into her all of sudden?

"Hmm...whenever Nepgear came to bring me some of her delicious cookin' I'd have her help me do some eye exercises to try and speed up the process." Oh. I should've known better, Nepgear can't really say no to her sister. I'll have to teach her to not give in to every stupid idea that's proposed to her. "You know, a little gentle rubbing and watching cartoons and movies and-"

"Let me stop you for a second Neptune." I had to interrupt her before more foolishness came pouring out her mouth. It seriously feels like my head is in a small vice and Neptune is obliviously turning the crank with her lack of common sense and disregard for her own health. "You're telling me that in order to heal your eyes...you hurt them even more in the process?"

"I wouldn't really say it hurt, but uh...yeah...I guess." I honestly can't tell if she's being serious right now, but her tone of voice was less jolly than it was before. It's almost like she's finally realized that her goofing off is rage inducing for those of us who actually do work. She sighed and shifted to her side to face me. "My bad Noire...I was just so BORED that I had to do something. I didn't think you'd actually do so much of my work for me since Nepgear and Histy can handle it themselves, but I forgot you love work and overdoing things."

So Neptune isn't nearly as careless as I thought. I can't believe that in my...irritation that there's more to her that meets the eye and that she's a sly girl in her own way. After a deep breath I lean back and stare at the ceiling. "Hey Neptune, can we have a-"

"Hellooooo!" Of course when things have a chance at taking a serious turn for the better someone interferes. The sound of quick footsteps got closer and louder until I remembered I had specifically called a certain someone here. "Compa at your service, Noire. I've got your special order ready." Compa came through the door beaming a wide smile with a small, rectangular box in hand. Back when I hit accidentally bumped Neptune with my knees I got into contact with her and asked what the best method of healing was. Apparently she was experimenting a little with some special cloth and created a unique kind of binding bandage. She insisted on trying to explain how to properly apply it but I was too panicked to bother with the details at the time...and making Neptune a guinea pig couldn't possibly do anyone harm.

"C-Compa? You're not here to give me nasty medicine or some giant shot or something right?" Neptune sat up and was ready to run when she realized that running blindly wouldn't do her any good...and that I had grabbed her wrist as well. "Look Noire, I'm sorry, but I'm feeling fine now." She turned to me and tried opening her eyes but she winced and gave up shortly after. "S-see?"

"Don't be silly. I'm here to give you a really cool bandana like that cool old guy in Noire's movies." She winked at me as she pulled out the special bandage and started unrolling it. It's good thing she knows how to deal with N-wait, movies?!

"Th-they're games! Why does everyone insist on calling them otherwise?" It's not my fault people can't appreciate a good narrative...I thought it was pretty cool at least. "Anyway, Neptune, if you behave I'll take you out for a special pudding picnic." As usual I've come up with a quick, fool-proof plan that will get her to sit still, a chance at some fresh air and some time to ourselves to have a nice chat. Knocking out multiple birds with one stone in true Lastation fashion.

Compa motioned for me to come stand in front of Neptune and handed me the cloth. "I'll let you do the honors." Seems simple enough, after wrapping it around her head a few times the cloth seemed to tighten just a little bit on its and it was over before I knew it.

"...When are you guys going to put it on me?"

Compa held in a giggle and silently walked off as she waved good-bye, leaving me to wonder what was going on here. "Hm? I just put it on you."

She slowly reached for her eyes and stopped herself for a brief moment, and touched around her head where I had wrapped her up at. "Oooh, so it's like those fancy pillows you see on those super late-night infomercials that make it seem like you're sleeping 'nothing at all' huh?" She scooted herself off the desk and gave me a hug for some reason. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Y-you can't just say something like that out of the blue! My heart was barely able to take it back on the night we finally confessed to each other. "Yeah...don't you forget that I feel the same way." If I said 'I love you' right there I'm sure my heart would've burst out of my chest. I don't want to her to let go but I did promise that we'd go out for snacks...but maybe we can continue outside after we're done eating. "You stick right here, I'll go get some pudding from the kitchen and come back for you." Before I got far Neptune whistled for me to stop and

"Don't bother with the normal junk in there." I turned to see her leaning back and panicking before gently sitting on the edge of the desk. She's blushing, so I think she knows I saw her as she tried to play it off casually. "There's a mini-fridge hidden in my room and I've got a super special cup with our name on it. ...No really, our names are on it and everything, you can't miss it."

I nod before I realize that can't see me from under her wraps, fortunately, so I give her a short 'mhm' before heading towards her room immediately. This room is a complete wreck, it's almost as if she just throws everything around for kicks and giggles. "Jeez! How am I supposed to find something hidden in a sty like this?" If I were a hidden fridge full of goodies, in Neptune's room, where would I hide? Tch...it's no surprise that even I'm having trouble finding something of hers. The only thing in here that seems to be clean is that Bonus-guy replica near her closet. "If I ever get a chance to rearrange things in here he's the first thing to go. That weird face and bandana is so off-putting. What's he supposed to be anyway, a punching bag or something? Wait a minute..." I stepped over all the little toys, comics, controllers, and other knick-knacks that were strewn all over the floor and looked at the object that was resting on Bonus-guy's head.

"Did you find it yet?!" Neptune shouted from down the hall. She's being surprisingly obedient so I suppose I should pick up the pace before she starts wandering around again.

"Give me a few! I uh, I bumped into something and I'm fixing it real quick." It wasn't exactly a lie, I just found a small bottle of perfume with a little tag on it that read 'For Noire~' and was about to put it back on this...thing. When was she planning on giving this to me? Or rather, when did she get this? I don't want to ruin the surprise but since I've already found it I might as well give myself a quick sample. With a quick spray on both my wrists I take a quick sniff and...this is divine! I-I mean this doesn't beat Lastation brand beauty products, but it's definitely up there. Sure I might smell a little like candy now but it may be the best thing I've had the pleasure of experiencing. S-second best! It's a shame this weird face is staring at me or this moment would be perfect. "Can't believe that you of all things in here are in top condition." I gave it a gentle kick when suddenly its head popped open with a loud hiss, oozing cool mist all over the place with a small display of items rising through it.

"Sounds like you found it! When you're done be sure to push the trays back down and close his lid."

The one thing that's clean in here is considered 'hidden' by that purple fool...I should've seen that coming. There's such an assortment of goodies here and they all look like they're in perfect condition. Fruits, sundaes, and small slices of cake are all displayed in a neat and orderly fashion...she takes snacks a little too seriously it seems. "Wow..." I need to hurry up and grab this pudding and get out of here, temptation is starting to get the best of me and someone in this relationship needs to exercise self control. After taking out the little pudding cup and shoving all the treats back into Bonus-guy, I swiftly went back into the office, grabbed Neptune by the hand and guided her out of the basilicom.

"Mmmm-mm! I've been waiting for this day for ages! What are we gonna do after we eat?"

"You'll find out soon enough..." I...I didn't think that far ahead! It looks like I'll have to take my sweet time in finding a fitting place for us. Maybe I'll just have a somewhat serious talk with her...or maybe w-we could do what most young couples when they're out on the town. Or maybe...oh no...maybe we can f-feed each other pudding!?


	6. Chapter 4, Part 2

_And so the final part of the Pudding series comes to an end. I wanted to end this on a somewhat climactic and dramatic end and I hope I achieved at least part of that. Now, this isn't the end of Neptune and Noire, I'm already planning another set that will focus on another friendship and everyone's favorite pair will surely show up a few times to give them some advice and talk about how things are going. Hopefully it will be out in timely manner as well, and I apologize for the constant waiting in between bits. Life, ups and downs, etc etc again. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"J-just a little while longer and we'll be there." What in the world was I thinking inviting Neptune out for a picnic? Cracking under stress and trying to get her to behave got the better of me and now I'm wandering around Planeptune's famous Clockwork Park in an attempt to find a place to ourselves. Sure there are only a handful of people around, but I'd rather not risk getting interrupted...or caught. The thought of other people finding out has my heart racing and it shouldn't matter, but I can't shake the thought of people talking about us for some reason. "Oh who am I kidding? Something as petty as that shouldn't stop me, not after I've come this far!" I said to myself out loud as I decided on a small site near the lake here.

"Um, Noire, did you get so lost that you're starting to lose it?"

"Of course not." There's no point in trying to explain myself, I have to make every move count while I've psyched myself up. There won't be any stuttering or tripping over my own words from this point on. As soon as we sit down I'll feed her so much pudding that she won't ever want any again, and I'll do it out here in the open for all to see!

"Oh yeah, Noire, is there a reason I'm still in my pajamas?" After bringing her closer to the water's edge I turned to see that she was, in fact, in her pajamas and still wearing her bandage. "Even though your palm got really sweaty after we left home I'll assume you did this on purpose, but if you wanted me to wear something fancy you should've told me~"

N-not this time Neptune! "How would you have even gotten dressed?" She stopped posing provocatively and sat down as she realized she couldn't do much without being able to see anything. How she managed to get me a little bothered looking at her just now is beyond me...but I won't be swayed, I'm taking charge this time. I sat down right next to her and...and...w-we're almost shoulder to shoulder! All I have to do is wrap my arm around her waist and give her the pudding and it'll all be over. Right? "Could you please sit still for a moment? How am I supposed to feed you when you're fidgeting all over the place?" Oh no, I think I'm losing it already.

Neptune smirked and scooted even closer and wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled my arm around hers. "Silly Noire, that's your arm that's wobbling all over the place." She said with a smile as she tried to get comfortable sitting next to me, but failing to do so. "Hm, this is no fun. Maybe..." Without hesitation she did a little hop and landed firmly in my lap and grabbing hold of me! "...that's more like it!"

How am I not supposed to be wobbly when she's fidgeting all over my lap? Better set the pudding aside just in case she does something stupid as usual. I have to think of a way to get her to calm down but...but what do I say!? I had something serious on my mind before we actually set out but I'm drawing a blank now. Get it together Noire, you can't screw up now that you've taken the plunge. What if Neptune gets serious again? What would she say right now? "Neptune?" I was too busy looking around for something to focus on while I gathered my thoughts to notice that her smile had faded.

"Are you sure you're able to go through with this Noire?" That stern tone of hers is back. "It doesn't seem like you're having a lot of fun with me around."

"O-of course I'm having fun! See?" I beamed a smile at her until I remembered she couldn't see me, so I built up a little courage and nuzzled her chest a little. H-her chest isn't as flat as it appears...oh no...I can't get worked up like THAT out here. Not out in the open like this!

"Ignoring that it just seems that ever since we've together it's like...nothing has changed with you. The entire time you've been doing my work, which I still can't believe you chose to do by the way, you barely even visited me and my room is literally a short walk away." She sighed and got up to stretch her arms and legs. "It's almost as if you're afraid to make a move or something..."

I sat in silence as I thought about what she said. Is that why I'm like this? I hadn't thought about it but...I really don't want to look like a fool around her or damage our friend-er, relationship in any way. There's plenty I'd like to do and say but I'm not even sure if I'd be able to go through with them. Like back in the hot tub, I would've loved for her to be able finish what she had planned but I...I had no control over my stupid body! "It's not that I'm afraid, I'm just...you know..."

"Stressing yourself out over little old me? Overworking yourself for the sake of Lastation? Always trying your hardest even at the risk of your own health?" The words she spoke were so brutally true that I was left speechless. "Tell you what Noire, let's unwind a little." She extended her hand to me and I took it without hesitation.

A little stress-relief might be just what I need. "Sure. I think a little exercise will do me some good. What do you have in mind?" After I got up I stretched a little as well and waited for her answer.

"Fight me."

"What?" I think I misheard Neptune. I could've sworn she just told me to fight her. I know she doesn't come up with the brightest ideas sometimes, but even she should know she's at a horrible disadvantage being temporarily blind.

"Duel, spar, whatever you want to call it. I've been lying around a lot more than usual lately and I wouldn't mind getting a little sweaty." She's still speaking with the stern tone of hers. "Or would you rather go back to work and keep me at arms length?"

"No! Stop accusing me of such things!" My emotions are becoming harder to keep in check, I snapped at Neptune of all people. I turned away in shame and had to do everything in my power to not tear up. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Why are you apologizing? I am in fact, accusing you of pushing me away because that's what I honestly believe. I'm getting how I feel off my chest because you're the one I want to be with and I don't plan on keeping secrets or thoughts from you." She pulled two practice swords from her pajama pockets somehow and threw one towards me. "That's something you should learn to do if you plan on staying with me. Anything you want to say before we begin?"

"I can't duel with you Neptune. It's bad enough that I'm still having trouble getting used to the idea of being with you and trying to make sure your work doesn't fall behind..." She gripped her sword in two hands and took a surprisingly composed stance. "...and you're basically blindfolded. It wouldn't be fair."

"Have you forgotten that I've been holding back for Goddess knows how long? I think...no, I know I can take you on with the way you're acting right now."

She says she can fight me blindfolded? My feelings of self-pity over not being able take an active role in this relationship were quickly being replaced by irritation. "I might look like a sucker right now but don't play me for a fool." I slowly brought my side to her side to give her a little poke in the ribs to try to lighten the mo-

*CLACK*

She quickly swatted my sword away and pointed hers towards me. "I'm serious about this Noire. It took you ages to confess, and that was with me having to push you to the brink of tears. You had given me a golden opportunity to make my own move and I took it. On the other hand I've been in my room waiting, goofing off aside, for you to come and make me feel better." She took a step forward. "I was able to deal with your constant wanting me and pushing me away while we got to know each other and that's fine and dandy, but I'm not dealing with that now that we're together. Well, not as much, but still." With alarming accuracy and speed she approached me and tapped my sword with hers. "If you're not going to be your usual-go getter in this relationship then I'll take charge, and I'll start by winning this duel."

"Now wait a minute Neptune." I backed up while trying to figure out how exactly she knew where my sword was. "I know I'm not the best when it comes to expressing myself but don't act like I can't put up a fight. I still don't buy that holding back nonsense you keep mentioning, because when I think about it there's no way you could've held back all those years without me noticing." My heart is racing but it seems to be for the wrong reasons. Her calling me the weak one here isn't sitting well at all for me considering the differences in our ethics. I tightened my grip on my own weapon and prepared myself. "Nevermind, I'm probably going to trip over my words like I usually do when it comes to you so this will be good. I take it you have something you want to wager on this?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. When I win you'll have to do whatever I say, when I say it. I'd give you an 'if' but there's no chance of that happening so-"

"When I win I'll personally teach you how to pick up your own slack and quit relying on your sister and Histoire." Saying there's no chance of me winning something like a simple duel. The nerve of her, I'll be sure to set her straight and get us back on the right track to happiness.

"Tch. Of course it's work related." She sighed and dropped her guard. "It looks like I'll have to prove to you just how serious I am. Give me all you got and try to take the first hit!" This is just like the old times...back when we all first met and fought nonstop. Blanc and Vert were busy waging war back and forth between their lands recklessly while Neptune and I settled our differences with an organized fight every now and then instead of wasting our energy. The way she's taunting me now reminds me of how I used to try to get under her skin back then. I can't see how she didn't get mad at me because I'm starting to get irritated with how she's behaving. What happened to the happy-go-lucky Neptune that was always trying to get out of doing work or having fun or- "Well? Are you even going to try or are you going to ignore me again?"

That's it. "I've had it up to here with you accusing me of such things." If she wants a fight I'll give her one she won't forget anytime soon. "If you want a duel so badly you got one. Just remember I'm going to work you to the bone after I win!" I swung at her, a little angrier than I intended to, in hopes that she'd somehow miraculously block me again...although she could use a little reminder on who's really the strongest around here.

*CLACK*

She quickly batted my sword away and spun towards me, delivering a thrust that barely grazed my shoulder. I quickly jumped back and watched as she took her previous stance and walked towards me. A nauseating combination of fear and anger started building up in my gut with each step she took. Neptune is serious about making me see things her way and she's willing to fight me to do so...but...there's nothing wrong with how I've been doing things! Work has to be done in before you try to enjoy yourself, it's the only way things ever get done and she's too blind to see that. If she wins Lastation will surely fall behind and at what cost?

I don't think I could really risk hurting Neptune while she can't see but the most I can do maybe break her weapon or guard and end the fight that way. She probably heard me swinging earlier so I'll have to take care to make as little noise as possible. I stepped lightly to my side to approach her from a different angle and...she's turning with me!? "If you're going to dance around like this our duel will be over sooner than I thought."

How? How is this possible? I know for a fact she can't see a thing and I didn't make a sound when I dashed to her side! I panicked and lunged forward, swinging with all my might in hopes that I'd break her guard or her weapon and end this before she gained the upper hand. Another loud clacking noise emitted from our swords as we stood next to each other, locked in place fighting to gain the upper hand. Neptune's expression, from what I could tell, was dead serious the entire time our swords grated against each other and I got to thinking...what if she has a point? "Tch!" I poured all the power I could into my struggling and slowly gained the advantage as I began considering Neptune's point of view. Everyone...absolutely everyone calls me all kinds of names...busybody, workaholic, 'no fun' Noire...I've even caught Uni complaining about to Gear on occasion. "Tell me the truth Neptune." I could feel her strength waning as I got closer and closer to her. I just need a little...more... "Do I work too hard for my own good?"

"Yes!" Her sword broke in half and with all the pressure I had been applying I ended up tumbling forward, knocking the both of us down and ending up on top of her. I threw my own sword away and pinned her arms to the ground as she continued speaking. "Yes, you do! Why do you think I try extra hard at trying to get you to relax and have fun!?"

"Extra hard?" I was a little confused as to what she meant by that. "You've been pretty lazy in all the years I've know you. Are you telling me that you actually do work?" I loosened my hold on her and gave her a long look, wondering what in the world she was talking about.

"Sort of..." She pouted and folded her arms. "...I mean, yeah I make Gear do some of my work but it's only really paperwork and boring junk like that. But this isn't about me, it's about you." Neptune pointed directly at me. "It might not be the best balance but I at least have fun and can get work done. You on the other hand can't even have a good time unless juuuuust the right chance pops up."

"Th-that's nonsense! I know how to have fun when I want to. We were having a nice picnic before you came up with this stupid duel idea."

"What else would we have done other than eat pudding?"

"We..." I hadn't planned that far ahead. I was hoping we'd just eat pudding and sit around and enjoy each other's company or something like a normal pair of girls would.

"Would you be on top of me like this had I not provoked you?" I knew I was on top of her but I didn't realize...I was on TOP OF HER! I tried to excuse myself and give her some space but her arms shot up and grabbed my twin-tails, preventing me from getting off of her. "Not so fast missy."

"Ow ow ow ow! N-Neptune!" Moving was out of the question and I was once again at her mercy.

"I'm pretty sure you thought about it and decided that you trying to lighten up is easier than trying to get me to do more work." I stayed silent and nodded. The thought did cross my mind but she's going about it in such an obnoxious way that I just...ugh, she's so infuriating at times. "Good. I bet you're wondering how I managed to stop you from whacking me with your stick, right?"

I nodded again without a word. She probably developed some secret technique in her supposed 'work' behind everyone's back. Maybe she's honed her skills so well that she actually reached an entirely new level of fighting and achieved her mind's eye?

She smiled and whispered. "The perfume."

"What about it? Rather...how'd you know?"

"You used way too much on your wrists and I could smell it from miles away. That goes without saying of course because I love that scent and chose it for you for a reason. Although...I was supposed to hand it to you personally after our little hot tub adventure." She kept her grip tight and pulled me in a little closer. "So in short, I tricked you into letting me teach you how to have a good time again because you're too stubborn to listen to me."

"But I never agreed t-ow ow!" She gave me another tug and smirked. "Ok fine I'll let you teach me your ways. Now let me go." Such a troublesome girl putting me through all of this nonsense. I guess I don't have much of a choice though since she's done so much to get me into such a position.

"You're on top of me and you're the one calling my name out loud, I don't think you're in a position to make demands. Hmhmhm...convince me~" Neptune puckered her lips and let go of my hair knowing that I can't pass up a chance like no matter where we are. I don't know exactly what she has in store for me but I'm sure finding out will be half the fun. I closed my eyes and went in for the one of the best kisses I'll ever remember. She mumbled something about 'mmmdding' but I was far caught up in finally enjoying my moment to care...


End file.
